The New World Of The Rikudo Sennin
by arkbar22
Summary: What will he do when he who holds the ultimate power is teleported to a new world. Will he lead it to peace or push it to chaos? NarutoXHarem This is my first fanfiction so no flame please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello – person speaking  
**Hello – demon speaking  
**_Hello- person thinking  
**Hello – Demon thinking**_

* * *

"Time to die Uzumaki Naruto!", Madara exclaimed already prepared to use his Eternal Mangekyou against Naruto. "Not on your lifetime!", Naruto countered showing his Mugen Rinnegan, fully activated after the fight with Obito, which took the life of his lazy yet proud sensei Hatake Kakashi. They died at the same time after fully overloading their Mangekyou Sharingan using Kamui. The shock of seeing his Sensei die in front of him, and instantly remembering his late Godfather Jiraiya was enough to release the barrier that was preventing him from activating his heritage.

* * *

**Flashback:**

* * *

"Let's take him down Kakashi sensei", Said Naruto while getting a nod from Kakashi. They were fighting Obito for a while now since Bee and Gai are too busy fighting the other Bijus. They figured out that the only way to damage the fake Madara was the use of the Kamui which was already giving a strain to Kakashi's body. He knew that he won't survive this fight so he thought of the next best thing. "Naruto", Kakashi said softly, "yes Sensei?" Asked Naruto, "I would like to apologize for neglecting you for years", Kakashi said with a hint of regret,**  
**

* * *

"What are you talking about sensei? You never neglected me, if it wasn't for you I would never have learned RasenShuriken", Naruto said with pride. Kakashi replied with a sad smile," yes, but you completed that on your own, the only thing I did was give you ideas on how to create it". "Yeah but still…" Naruto answered getting weird vibes over how his sensei is acting in the battlefield. "No Naruto, I failed you. During the gennin days of team 7, I wasn't even able to teach you anything except tree climbing. I was too busy training Sasuke that I wasn't able to train you and Sakura, and now look at what happened, Sasuke became a nukenin and is now hell bent on destroying Konoha". Kakashi replied shamefully. "Now look at you, with your own strength you single handily saved Konoha from destruction by Pain". "And now, you're trying to save the whole Elemental Nations". Kakashi added with pride. "Haha c'mon now you're making me blush", "and besides I was also pretty pissed when Pain tried to attack Baa chan". Naruto answered with a tinge of pink when he remembered Tsunade almost got killed when Pain attacked her. He had always loved the beautiful hokage, not caring that his over 55 years old. He always liked older women rather than his own age, trying to mask it over by saying he loves Sakura.

* * *

He remembered Tsunami the mother of Inari during his mission in wave. He remembered getting a hard on just from seeing her beautiful face. The way her hips sways just added to his growing desire over the woman. He even went as far as to steal her worn underwear when she took a bath and used it as jerking material. The scent of the woman still fresh from it, he couldn't stop cumming in it, when she heard her coming out, he hastily threw it back to the dirty clothes forgetting that the semen was still fresh.

* * *

Tsunami smirked knowing what the blonde had done. She looked at her panties and tasted the cum instantly getting herself wet from the taste not knowing that there was aphrodisiac in the mix of the semen due to the fox. She then went to her room to masturbate knowing that Naruto's room was just next door. Naruto heard the sounds of pleasure and tried to use his kunai to bore a hole to peek at the next room. There she saw Tsunami playing with herself, he was unable to stop peeking and started jerking of as well. They both blew their load at the same time.

* * *

The next day, he was unable to look at Tsunami's face again and they never interacted with each other until the day they'll leave Wave. When they were starting to leave, Tsunami gave Naruto something, "Here Naruto san, a gift for the hero of Wave", Tsunami said smiling while giving the present. "O-ooh Tsunami san it isn't needed, I just did my job", Naruto answered sheepishly while still not looking at her face. "Oh no Naruto san I want you to have this, just please remember not to open it in front of other people ok". Tsunami asked Naruto sweetly _too sweetly_ to the point that he got goosebumps, "Y-yes ma'm", Naruto answered scared. "Thank you Naruto san". Naruto replied before kissing the boy in the cheeks. Naruto did a Hinata blush and started stuttering "Tsu-tsunami s-san w-wh-what –w-was –th-that f-for"? Naruto asked with a blush. "Oh just a thank you for saving us, why, do you want me to do something else?", Tsunami asked huskily. "N-n-n-no of –co-course not!", Naruto exclaimed while inwardly yelling why he didn't ask for more. "Oh, well then good bye Naruto san and safe journeys", Tsunami told him saying farewells to the boy.

* * *

When he returned home to his apartment , he looked at Tsunami's gift curious to see what's inside. What he found out shocked him, it was a piece of underwear, and by the looks of it was freshly removed too. He got too excited to even ask himself how tsunami found out. While the fox was laughing inside.

* * *

"**_Ahahaha, the gaki doesn't even know that due to my influence he will always be attracted to MILFS and older women!" Kyubi thought._****_"But I wonder-" the kyubi then shrunk to the size of a human 5'4 in height, E cup chest, a face free from blemish or any pores, red eyes with slits, and ninetails at her behind. All in all she has the body any man would kill,cheat,steal,and beg to see. "I wonder how good will he be in bed? Kyubi asked while licking her lips."._** Things happened left and right and they became lovers and Kyubi encouraged him to have more, but that will be a story for another time.

* * *

"Naruto, are you in love with the hokage?", Kakashi asked mischievously considering that this might be the last time he can tease Naruto. "I uh er well… hah… yeah I do", Naruto answered truthfully. "**But she still loves me more", Kurama retorted.** "_Oh c'mon my _**_Aka no joō, _**_you know I want all of the girls I love to be loved equally", "_**Well yeah, I guess so, I can't argue on that since I'm the one that told you to have a harem, not that you're even trying to get one though", Kurama retorted.**

* * *

**"**_Hey now, you knew I was going to ask Tsunade on a date back then, but with the death of Ero-Sennin", _Naruto became sad remembering his perverted sensei.** "I-I'm sorry for letting you remember that Naruto kun", Kurama said softly to try and comfort her lover.**_ "It's ok, but just to give you a piece of mind, I love you Ku-hime",_ Naruto said with no hint of hesitation. **Kurama blushed and replied "I know, and I will always love you too till the end of time".** Naruto smiled and said, "that's it! No more mushy stuff, we have a war to win". Kurama only nodded in reply.

* * *

"Naruto after this, tell the Hokage about your feelings ok", Kakashi said, surprising Naruto since it sounded like he won't even be there in the first place. Nonetheless he answered, "Yeah I was planning to". "Good, at least now I won't have any regrets not trying to help my student in his love life" Kakashi said in a joking manner. But Naruto was not amused, "What the heck are you saying sensei?" Kakashi only replied with an eye smile, "It means, goodbye Naruto and forgive me". "What…" Naruto was too dumbfounded to even realize that his sensei had already charged forward. "This is the end Obito, If I'm going to die, I'm going to take you with me!" "**Raikiri!" **Kakashi charged while Obito only answered, "come Kakashi and face your death! **Katon: Shōnetsu jigoku!"** A fire attack that made the **Amaterasu** pale in comparison was aimed at Kakashi. Not even bothering to dodge, Kakashi plowed through the fire, and ran through it. Kakashi charged not caring even if he had burns that can kill anyone in a heartbeat ran till he was in front of Obito. "Obito, this is the end, **Jisatsu-me!"** Kakashi yelled and they both felt the absolute pain. What the hell, my eye! Obito screamed while holding his burning eye, What the fuck is happening! Kakashi smirked while his own eye is burning, "my technique has the ability to destroy my own doujutsu at the expense of my life, and since our eyes are connected, you will be completely affected as well!" "Ahh! It doesn't matter what you do! I still have the rinnegan". Kakashi smiled while he answered, "maybe so, but now at least you will not be able to teleport any of your body parts anymore!". Obito's eyes widen in realization. "Now Obito, It's time for us to meet sensei and Rin once again, goodbye Naruto live a good life." "NO! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled trying to get to them as fast as he could. "Now Obito, die! **Raikiri!" **His attack pierced Obito's heart killing him instantly.

* * *

Naruto ran by Kakashi's side, "Sensei c'mon stay with me here", Naruto said frantically. "It's alright I'm already prepared to die when I used my last attack so It's fine", Kakashi said while feeling the loss of sight. Naruto, "always remember to protect your friends, and become a hero that shines hope to the world". "Of course sensei , I won't fail you", Naruto said tears freely falling from his eyes. "I know Naruto, I know. And I'm sorry", those are the last words of the Sharingan no Kakashi. Soon he felt power bursting through his body, like a dam completely destroyed making the water flow in nonstop and soon he felt pain in his eyes. **Kurama was stunned, "Those eyes, it can't be!?" "The true Doujutsu" "the progenitor of all Doujutsu", "The doujutsu that started the beginning of life" "The Mugen Rinnegan".**

* * *

**Raikiri-Lightning Blade  
****Katon: Shōnetsu jigoku- Fire Release:Burning Hell**  
Jisatsu Me-Suicide Eye  
Mugen Rinnegan-Infinite Rinnegan

**Alright guys, this is the improved version of my chapter 1, I apologize to the readers who had a hard time reading this. I really have no idea how to edit a story, This is really my first fanfiction story. I asked my sis on how and this is what I got. Again, I'm sorry , and hope that you guys continue on giving me some ideas to improve this story. Ok Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT SOME OF THE TECHNIQUES ARE MINE!

* * *

**Ok guys, again I apologize for that ridiculous mistake that completely made reading my story harder. Don't worry I'm going to try my best to create better chapters in the ff. days.**

**as for the reviews:**

**oriel uzumaki: Thank you for the review, as for your question, yes this will be a godlike fic. I myself like Naruto over powered. But this Naruto will have his happy go lucky and never say die attitude. **

**jhasd12: Thanks for pointing out my stupid mistake. I appreciate it.**

**TakashiKomuro : Don't worry I'm going to put qoutation marks in the dialogue. **

**As for everyone, again I apologize, I already fixed chapter 1 so do try and read it again.**

**Well then enough of that, this is chapter 2 of The New World of the Rikudo Sennin. **

* * *

**Flashback End:  
**"No,that's impossible!?" Madara yelled, shocked that Naruto has the true form of the Rinnegan. "Madara, You'll pay for what you've done", Naruto said with no hint of the goofiness . "No… You will not stop me! **Project Tsuki no Me will succeed!"**Madara replied with anger. "No, You will disappear along with your pathetic goal!", Naruto said Rinnegan blazing and in full power Biju mode

* * *

"Graahh! **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!", **Madara blew from his mouth a massive fire wall ready to incinerate anything. Narutoo calmly stood in front of it and clasp his hands and yelled "**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"** A forest of trees started to grow in front of him and shielded him from the fire.

"No, it can't be that power… Hashirama!" Madara screamed, remembering his former friend and worst rival Hashirama Senju. "Time to disappear Madara", Naruto forms a rasenshuriken wirh the use of Yoki,"**Bijuton:Biju RasenShuriken!**"A mass of spinning yoki was thrown to Madara.

"No! **Susanoo!**" Madara formed his ultimate defense against Naruto's attack, but it completely collided and slowly destroying the Susanoo."It can't be!? I will not die like a dog!"Madara screamed , feeling the pain of the rasenshuriken slowly colliding with his body.

"Hahahahaha! This will not stop me!",Madara said. "What!?"Naruto asked not knowing why he's laughing. "Now you will know true suffering, **Project Tsuki no Me activate! **",Madara exclaimed , laughing the whole time.

* * *

"I-I no… I failed" Naruto said while the place is continuously going white. "**No Naruto kun, there is still a way**",**Kurama said to Naruto**."Whoa Ku hime, there is!?" Naruto replied, with a bit of hope in his words."**Yes, you can transfer the power of Tsuki no Me to a separate Universe**" **Kurama responded.**"Wait, then what will happen to that Universe?", asked Naruto, a bit worried. "**Don't worry, the Mugen Rinnegan will automatically choose an empty space where no living thing resides. A dead Planet **"Kurama answered Naruto to relieve his worries. "I see, then let's do it" Naruto said."

**Wait Naruto, there's also a catch**", **Kurama said.**"Huh, what is it now?" asked Naruto, his worries coming back. **"Due to the influx of power of Madara's Mangekyo and your Mugen Rinnegan, you will be teleported to a random world and Madara's body will turn to mush because of the power output in Project Tsuki no Me" Kurama explained sadly, knowing that Naruto hasn't even been able to confess to Tsunade on any other girl he loves.**

"Alright, let's do this" Naruto said with hints of regret."**Are you sure, You will never be able to come back**" **Kurama explained.**

** "**It's fine. As long as everyone is safe**" **Naruto replied with a smile."**I see, then let's do this!**"**Kurama said with vigor."**Sekai no** terepōtēshon!****"Naruto and Kurama yelled at the same time, and the world became white.**

* * *

Naruto awoke floating in free space, he smiled and thought "_Looks like I succeeded, I wonder what will happen to me now? Meh, who cares, just as long as everyone is safe. I just wish I was able to confess to anyone of them. Tsunami… Kurenai… Anko… Hana… Yugao… Shizune… and Tsunade, I'm sorry_" Naruto thought with a tear in his eye."_**Don't worry Naruto kun, I'll be damned if I let you go to another world without them**_"**Kurama thought with a gleam in his eye.**

* * *

"W-what happened", Tsunade asked when the bright light instantly covered the world. "L-look at the battlefield where Naruto and Madara fought , it's gone!" A random shinobi yelled. "Even the Ten tails is gone!" he continued. "He-he won, he did it!" Yamato yelled. "Yes. But where is he?" Tsunade asked getting worried for the blonde. "There's no trace of the battle, It's like he just vanished " Yamato answered grimly.

* * *

"What… no, it can't be!?" Tsunade said and then she ran to where Naruto and Madara's battle was, not even finding a single trace of Naruto anywhere. "No… not again, please don't go", Tsunade whispered while crying when she heard something. "**Tsunade Senju of the Sannin**", "What, who's there" Tsunade asked.

"**I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, I have come here to get you**" **Kurama explained to Tsunade with no hint of lies.**

"What do you mean you came to get me?" Tsunade asked puzzled on what the Kyubi is saying. "**The only way for Naruto to stop Project Tsuki no Me was to teleport it to a new universe. In consequence to it is that Naruto was also teleported to a new world, where there is no chance of return**" **Kurama answered.**

"Wait, then why are you asking me to come" Tsunade asked now confused with the situation, she's happy that she may again see the blond, but confused on why the Kyubi was asking her in the first place. **Kurama sighed "You still hadn't realize it do you" Kurama asked a bit annoyed with her "Do you remember the time when Naruto gave you that sake" Kurama asked, Tsunade then remembered that time.**

* * *

**Flashback:  
**"Hey Baa-chan!" Naruto greeted Tsunade with glee. "What is it gaki, and stop calling me that!" Tsunade yelled annoyed with the blonde. Hahaha, uh well you see, I have something for you" Naruto answered nervously, not because of Tsunade, but because of how she will ask Tsunade out for the night.

"Huh? What is it" Tsunade asked curious on what Naruto has. "Here! Some special brand Rice Country Sake, well made and perfectly preserved" Naruto said with a proud smile. "Whoa, seriously!? And this is for me Naruto, thanks" Tsunade smiled, making Naruto blush red. "Actually Baa- er Tsu-tsunade would you like to…" He wasn't able to finish what he was saying when he saw Tsunade already chugging the sake down her throat,

"Huh, you saying something?" Tsunade asked. "Uh er no, I was just saying that you shouldn't drown yourself Baa chan" Naruto asked trying to act as goofy as possible.

"hhmmm, alright then" Tsunade noticed the change in attitude, but just shrugged it off. "Oh er well good night Baa chan, see ya tommorow" Naruto said, a bit sad the he wasn't able to ask Tsunade out on a date.

"Oh well then bye and thanks again" Tsunade then chugged the sake again , when Naruto left the office, He then wondered what's wrong with Naruto leaving with a sad face.

**Flashback End:**

* * *

"Yeah I remember, but what has that got to do with anything**" **Tsunade asked.** Kurama now totally annoyed retorted "Oh for Kami's sake he was going to ask you out on a date that time". **"What, b-but why" Tsunade asked when realizations hit her and her eyes widen "No way".

**"Oh, so now you get it" Kurama replied.** "B-b-but I'm 40 years older than him" Tsunade said, stunned that Naruto was in love with her. "**Do you really think he cares, He's in love with you along with other women including me**" **Kurama retorted**.

"Wait, you said he's in love with you, and that's fine with you, when he also loves other women" Tsunade asked shocked that Naruto actually likes other women as well. **Kurama sighed "Yes, I was actually the one who told him to also love other women" **

**Tsunade just stood there a bit fazed with what she's hearing, "Look Tsunade, With the things that happened in his whole life, I think he deserves more love given from others. " Kurama added.** "I see. Then I'm coming with you" Tsunade said with resolve.

**"Are you sure, you will never come back again to this world" Kurama questioned her resolve. **"Yes, I'm sure. He has always been the one to give me the strength to go forward, he always stays by my side, and now I'm the one who will stay by his side" Tsunade answered.

**Kurama smiled and said "Remember, he loves you not as a grandmother but as a woman".** Tsunade replied "I know, and now I'm going to love him not as my grandson but as a man". **"Then let's go to the new world" Kurama said and a bright flash was seen.**

Sakura saw her and asked "Tsunade sama, what's happening". "Sakura, you are my successor and always know that I'm proud of you" Tsunade said with a smile. Sakura was confused "Wait what Tsunade sama…" she was unable to finish when a bright light started to cover her sensei, "Goodbye Sakura" and the bright light completely swallowed Tsunade not leaving any trace.

* * *

**"Oooh one down who's next?"** **Kurama asked herself. "Don't worry Naruto kun, you will never be alone. Your love ones will be by your side, and maybe you will also find another one in the next world" Kurama spoke.**

* * *

In Ryozenpaku Dojo  
"Acchoo!" Shigure Kosaka sneezed at the middle of drinking tea. "Are you okay Shigure, you're not sick are you " asked the resident jujitsu user Akisame Kōetsuji. "I'm… fine…" Shigure said while feeding the world's strongest mouse Tochumaru. "I see, maybe someone is talking about you" Akisame added. "I… see…." Shigure said with curiousity if there is someone talking about her.

* * *

**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku- Fire Release:Great Fire Annihilation**

******Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan-**Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees

**Bijuton:Biju RasenShuriken- Tailed Beast Release:Tailed Beast Spiralling Shuriken**

**Sekai no**** terepōtēshon - World Teleportation**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOME TECHNIQUES!**

* * *

"Oh man, what happened..?" Anko said groggily. "I remembered Kabuto… wait, Kabuto! That teme is gonna pay!" Anko cursed remembering her trying to fight him but was easily defeated.

"Oh, my head. Where is that bastard anyway?" Anko mumbled to herself, after checking her surroundings. She was in a cave filled with minerals and stalagmites.

What caught her attention was that there was a strange scent, coming from deeper inside the cave, "Ooh crap, that scent…". She saw something even she found deplorable. Bodies of rotten corpse was covering the area, on closer inspection, she saw that some of those bodies were dissected for their organs.

"I think I'm gonna puke… I have to get outta here" She told herself and ran to the entrance of the cave. Luckily, there were no signs of Kabuto anywhere.

She sighed in relief after getting out of the cave, "Finally, I'm out of that hellhole. I wonder what happened when I was gone" Anko asked herself. "Better get back to the battlefield. I wonder if the gaki missed me?" Anko said with a mischievous smile.

She had always liked Naruto ever since the Chunnin exams. His eyes were burning with passion to pass that he even scoffed the Forest of Death. And then she remembered the best gift she could ever had, being given to her by Naruto.

* * *

**Flashback:**

* * *

"Hey Snake lady!" Anko turned around to see Naruto smirking at her. "What is it gaki?" Anko asked, curious on why Naruto was calling. She heard the stories that Naruto was the one that defeated Pain and saved Konoha from destruction.

She was really shocked to hear that the once noisy boy who wears "kill me orange" could possibly be now the strongest ninja in Konoha. "I heard about your "tattoo problem". " Instantly getting a frown from her on why Naruto was talking about it.

"Yeah so…" Anko said annoyed at the blonde. "Actually, I found a way to remove it" Naruto said with a confident smile. Anko was speechless, "Wh-wh-what, can you please repeat that" Anko heard it completely but wanted to hear it again just to make sure. "I said, I can remove your curse seal" Naruto replied with a voice that leaves no room for doubt.

"A-are you serious? Please don't tell me your lying" Anko said with tears threatening to fall. Naruto saw this and his face hardened, "No Anko. I'm not lying. My Sage Mode is able to locate foreign chakra, in this case Oro-teme's soul burned in that tattoo. My nature energy which I use in Sage Mode can burn and destroy that soul that is confined in your body. " Naruto continued, "And with the soul destroyed I can use my newly created seal counter to completely destroy the curse seal in your body".

Anko was stunned, this is her chance for a new beginning "Please… Do it already, I don't want this near me anymore… I'll give you anything you want. Money, jutsus, my body, anything… " Anko said with tears, her mask breaking away.

Naruto instantly replied to what she was saying "No Anko! I'm not asking you for anything. I'm doing this for you because I want to. I always see you with the same smile I had when I was a kid" Naruto said softly , "A smile that hides what you truly feel inside…" Naruto finished.

Anko stood there stunned not comprehending what he just said, _"How could he have…" ,_realizations suddenly stirred inside of her when she remembered who she was talking to. The nine tailed Jinchuriki or the more famous words from the civilians "The Kyubi Brat".

"Then.., what do you want from me? I don't want my freedom from you to be free", Anko said frantically. Naruto answered with glee, "Then smile for me". Anko said the only logical word that she can think of "huh..?". "I want to see it. Not the crazy snake smile you use to hide your feelings. But your true smile, the smile that shows your beauty"

Naruto said with a growing blush. Before Anko could answer, Naruto spoke again saying "Alright, let's go to Shizune chan's clinic first. At least there you'll be able to rest" Anko just nodded and followed the blonde to the clinic.

After reaching the clinic, Naruto asked Anko to get in the bed and show him the mark, "Alright Anko, after I locate the Pedo's soul, You will feel excruciating pain when it's being destroyed due to it being integrated to your body for so long" Naruto warned her.

"I don't care! Just as long as that thing is removed" Anko replied. "Alright Anko, here I go **Tamashī o mitsukeru!**" Naruto yelled, his hands glowing while holding Anko's neck.

"Alright Anko, I found it. Here goes, **Tamashī no tsuishōmetsu****!** " Naruto used the technique , and soon Anko started convulsing and screaming in pain, "Aaaaahh!" Anko screamed nonstop. Inside the seal Orochimaru was cursing in unbearable pain "What!? What's happening. My body is being destroyed!? Wait, this chakra. The Kyubi brat!? You'll pay for this! Aaaahh!" Orochimaru cursed the last time before being completely destroyed.

"hah… " Anko was sweating profusely from the pain. "Is… is it gone" Anko asked. "Oro-teme's soul is gone Anko.

Now we're just gonna have to destroy the curse seal and it's over" Naruto replied with a smile. "Here goes **Fuinjutsu:****Kauntā hakai o fūin****! **" Naruto with his counter seal glow and disappeared along with Anko's curse seal of heaven.

"Alright Anko, take a look." Naruto gave Anko a mirror. What Anko saw brought her to tears, "It's gone… It's really gone…". "Yes Anko, it's gone, it's disappeared forever" Naruto assured her. Anko looked at Naruto and said, "Thank you, thank you so much". Then and there Naruto saw what he wanted, the true smile of Anko Mitarashi.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

* * *

"Alright time to find him, I hope he's safe" Anko said worried about the blonde. "Knowing him, he's trying to be a hero again" Anko smiled softly. She was about to run when she heard something, "**Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress**". "Huh!? Who's there?" Anko asked/demanded the voice.

"**I am the great Kyubi no Kitsune. I have come here for you and some others**" **Kurama replied.** "What are you going to do to me? And, wait if you're here then, What did you do to Naruto kun!?" Anko yelled at Kurama after remembering the blonde.

**Kurama smirked "Naruto **_**kun **_**huh…".** "Ah, er, stop dodging the question. Where is Naruto!" Anko said embarrassed at first but got her resolve back. **"Calm down, Naruto is safe. The war is over , we won" Kurama said. **"

Really, then where is he?" Anko asked a bit relieved the Naruto is safe. **"That's the problem. Due to the fight with Naruto kun and Madara an influx of power forced him to teleport Project Tsuki no Me to a different location" Kurama said. **"Okay, but where's Naruto?" Anko replied. **"You didn't let me finish" Kurama said a bit annoyed for being interrupted, "He teleported Tsuki no Me to a different location at the expense of him being teleported to somewhere else as well" Kurama added, "A new world, where he will be forever staying with no chance of return" Kurama finished.**

**"**Wait… What!?**" **Anko said shocked with the outcome, "He's gone…" tears started to fall from her eyes. "**Wait Anko. You have a chance to see him again**" **Kurama said**. "Wait, there is?" Anko asked with a bit of hope. "**Yes. Anko you may not know this but Naruto is in love with you and other women, including me**"** Kurama said.**

**"**Wait, he's in love with me**" **Anko asked with a blush, knowing she has feelings for the blond as well, "Wait, he's in love with you as well and other women" Anko continued with wide eyes. **Kurama just shrugged what she said "I'm going to repeat what I said to Tsunade. With everything that he has been through, He deserves love from others, don't you think?"Kurama asked Anko.**

Anko smiled "Yes, yes he does. Let's go, I want to see him again. To hold him close, and to tell him what I've always wanted ever since he saved me" Anko answered with no hesitation.

**Kurama smiled, "I see, You'll be a part of a harem you know".** "Heh, who cares. Besides, just imagine that massive orgy we'll have with others. Not to mention those shadow clones of his" Anko said with a perverted giggle.

** Kurama had a nosebleed, she wiped it off and said, "Hehehe, I'm gonna like you. Alright then let's go". **"Bye Nai chan, I just wish I'm there when you give birth to your baby" Anko whispered about her bestfriend, not knowing that Kurama heard it. **Kurama smirked and thought "**_**There's no need for goodbyes since you'll be seeing her soon enough**_**".**Soon Anko was swallowed by a bright light and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Kurenai was thinking about the war and what's happening there. Due to her giving birth, the same time as the war, she was unable to join the, "Please be safe Anko chan and….. Naruto kun " He remembered the blonde when he was still a kid. She never really interacted with him much due to being in separate teams during his gennin days . The first time they ever talked with one another was when…

* * *

**Flashback:**

* * *

"Hey Miss" Kurenai still a chuunin, turned around to see who was calling her, "yes, what is it?" . She saw a kid, not more than 8 years old smiling at her.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Huh? Why would I not be?"Kurenai said, truth be told she's not. Due to her parents meddling he was forced in an arranged marriage with the Sandaime's son Asuma Sarutobi.

She never liked the guy, due to being a heavy smoker and a big pervert. She remembered him leering at her while she was walking. It got her extremely pissed.

Let it be known that Kurenai doesn't hate men, He doesn't mind if men look at her , even she knows she has good looks. What she hate is that when men blatantly look at her like some piece of meat. And now she's forced to marry that pervert .

She then wonders why the kid noticed it. "Your face, your smiling right now and yet it looks like you want to cry" Young Naruto asked worriedly to her.

Kurenai was stunned, how could a kid read the emotions of a person, a kunoichi no less, "How did you… Well you see, I was forced into someone who I have no feelings nor interest at" Kurenai said to him trying to simplify her words, not even realizing herself why she's talking about it to a kid.

"Ooohh, Are you in an arranged marriage?" Naruto asked innocently. Okay, now Kurenai is stumped, "_How the heck does the kid know the word?_ " She thought.

"Actually, yes I am" Kurenai answered him. "Oh, That's why you're sad."Naruto muttered to her sadly, "Being forced into something you don't want can hurt more than physical beatings" Naruto continued.

"Huh, why would you… wait a second _Blonde hair, whiskers in face, oh, he's the Kyubi Jinchuriki_" Kurenai realized. "Hey miss!" She awoke from her daydreaming to the voice of the blonde

"What is it?" Kurenai asked. "I know a jutsu , that will quickly turn your frown upside down!" Naruto exclaimed confidently.

"Oh really now. Care to show me" Kurenai was curious on what "jutsu" . "Here it is **Puppy Dog Eyes Jutsu!**" Naruto instantly quivered her to a baby face, bit his lower lip and said, "Please don't cry. If you cry, I'll be weally weally sad".

**Boom**, Kurenai's head instantly exploded to the cuteness of the jutsu and with no further thinking yelled "KAWAII!" She glomped the blonde like a teddy bear.

Naruto pushed his head from the hug and smiled, "See, I told you you'll smile with my jutsu". Kurenai got over the glomping and smiled at him softly "Yes, you did. That is one powerful jutsu " Kurenai said jokingly.

Getting out from the hug he said, "I'm going to have to go now. Don't be sad okay. It's a waste from your beauty". Kurenai blushed. Kurenai Yuhi just blushed. The Ice Queen of Konoha blushed from the words of an eight year old.

Before Kurenai could say anything, Naruto said "Bye I hope we meet again **my** **Shinku Hime**", and he ran off. Kurenai just stood there with a face comparable to a tomato, "D-did he just say **my Shinku Hime** " She just stood there wondering how an eight year old was able to make her heart beat faster than anyone else.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

* * *

They were unable to speak alone together again after that. She wasn't even sure if Naruto still remembered that time.

When Kurenai and Asuma married, it was a loveless marriage. They only had sex for the sake of having a baby. Asuma was rarely at home, and Kurenai didn't care. Even during the funeral of Asuma, she only cried because their baby will have no father to know of.

Her baby was starting to wake up . "Good morning to you Mana", Kurenai said with a smile. If there is something Kurenai is thankful to Asuma, it's their baby. A cute little girl by the name of Mana Yuhi. She was supposed to have her father's last name but due to his death it didn't happen.

She then saw someone appearing in front of her. **"Kurenai Yuhi I have- Oh my Kami, She's so cute!"Kurama yelled seeing the baby, forgetting what she was supposed to do.** Kurenai sweatdropped at what happened "Uhmm, who are you?" Kurenai asked to the stranger.

"**Ohh. Oh yeah I forgot. I have come here for you."** Kurenai asked, "Huh? What do you mean" Kurenai now curious. **"Look I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune, but before you react, " Kurama stopped Kurenai from interrupting her, "I am also Naruto's lover".**

"Huh?" Kurenai stunned to even say anything settled for one word. **"Look Kurenai, I know your feelings for Naruto okay. And Naruto also loves you along with other women" **"Wha, he loves me? Even when I have a baby? And what do you mean other women?"

**Kurama rolled her eyes "first, Yes she loves you, second, he doesn't care and will love your daughter as well and third yes he also loves other women" Kurama finished.**

"O…kay, but I'm still confused. Where is Naruto in the first place?" Kurenai asked.** "Naruto kun is not here anymore" Kurama answered her. "**Huh? What do you mean. Oh Kami please no…" Kurenai prayed tears threatening to fall.

**"Relax girl. He's not dead. Naruto used all of his power to remove Tsuki no Me into another universe. But due to its consequences, Naruto was also transferred to a new world" Kurama explained to her.**

"I… see…" A bit relieved that Naruto is alive but she may never see her again. "Wait, then why did you come here in the first place?" Kurenai asked. **"I'm here to take you and your baby to that world to live with Naruto kun. I want to see him happy, and the only way for that is for you and the other girls to be with him" Kurama finished.**

"Ok , in that case take me to him" Kurenai answered with resolve.** Kurama asked her testing her resolve "Are you sure? If you come with us, you will never come back?".**

"That's fine. Naruto has done enough for me and Konoha. He deserves to have someone for him. Someone to love and care about. And I'm going to give it to him" Kurenai explained, "I just wished I could say goodbye to Anko chan" Kurenai sadly added. **"Oh, don't worry about that. She's already on her way to Naruto kun" Kurama answered her.** "Oh. Ok then. Let's go." Kurenai finished. **"Oh and by the way. Naruto remembers you "Shinku Hime" "Kurama told her with mischief. **Before she could reply, a bright light then swallowed Kurenai and her baby and they disappeared.

* * *

**Tamashī o mitsukeru – Soul Find**

**Tamashī no tsuishōmetsu – Soul Annihilation **

**Fuinjutsu:****Kauntā hakai o fūin – Seal Counter Destruction**

**Shinku Hime – Crimson Princess**

* * *

**Oh finally! Chapter 3 is done. I was supposed to put the other girls story here in this chap as well but my mom needs the laptop, so , I'm going to have to stop here. 1 more chapter before we leave the Narutoverse and enter Kenichi's world. Tell me if there are any mistakes in my stories and I'll gladly fix it. Now then guys , Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: YOU GET THE DRIFT.**

* * *

**Alright, here is the new chapter for The New World of the Rikudo Sennin!**

**For those that reviewed my work, I appreciate it. For your questions,**

**oriel uzumaki: Thank you for reviewing, and yes Naruto will have disciples. I'm thinking two people Kisara and Honoka. Kisara Because I like cats, simple as that. And Honoka , because It's really funny imagining the little sister beating the crap out of the older brother.**

**hyotonuzumaki: Thank you. Hope you enjoy it till the end.**

**LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks, I appreciate it.**

**Alright! Without further adieu! This is Chapter 4 of The New World of the Rikudo Sennin**

* * *

"**Naruto kun**" **Kurama whispered to Naruto while still floating in nothingness. **"Huh? Ku hime? Where are you?" Naruto asked realizing that Kurama was no longer inside the seal. **"Relax Naruto kun, I'm here .Soon we will be at our destination", Kurama answered her relieving the blonde's worry. **

"I see. Hey Ku hime, can I ask something?" Naruto said to Kurama. **"What is it koi?" Kurama replied to him. **"Did I… Did I do good? " Naruto asked nervously. **Kurama smiled to him, "Yes, you did. You have done more than enough" Kurama answered his question, "And now It's time for me to give you what you deserve".**

Naruto was confused, "Huh, what do you mean?". **"Teehee, you'll see. Now rest when you wake up again, we've arrived" Kurama whispered to him. **

"Alright. I guess I am… a… bit… sleepy…" Naruto muttered before closing her eyes. _**"Yes Naruto kun, rest. Because soon, you will also change the course of that other world's history"**_** Kurama thought knowing that his lover already has the power to change fate.**

* * *

"Sakura! What happened?" Shizune asked to Sakura who was still stunned after her Master's disappearance. "I… I don't know… Tsunade sama, just.., vanished" Sakura replied with tears.

"Wha… wait, Where's Naruto kun?" Shizune asked/demanded frantically to Sakura. "He also disappeared during his fight with Madara" Sakura muttered sadly.

"What… Oh Kami no, please!" Shizune pleaded with tears. He remembered the blonde doing something for her when he was just 13, when he brought the hokage back to Konoha. It change his out look of him , from being a noisy, happy go lucky kid, to a proud man that doesn't go back from his promise or his beliefs.

* * *

**Flashback:**

* * *

Shizune was staying in a hotel room alone , because her master and Jiraiya was at the bar drinking and gambling. She then wondered where Naruto was, since he spends most of the time inside the hotel trying to think of new pranks .

"Hmm, not like I have anything to do here . Might as well find him. C'mon Tonton" Shizune called her pig, but realized that Tonton was asleep at the bed. "_I better not wake Tonton up. Have a good night Tonton_" Shizune thought with a smile.

Shizune then wore her Uncle Dan's ring which was found in his corpse. Tsunade gave it to her because of its lineage. "I'll see you later Tonton", she whispered near the pig . She then took off.

While walking, Shizune was thinking about Naruto, "_Naruto Uzumaki, you are one unpredictable ninja. To be able to do something in a week , that I have failed to do in years. To make Tsunade sama move on in life_".

There were still light in the village that she let her guard down, not knowing that someone was already following her from behind. When the stranger was close enough, he quickly pulled the ring from her fingers and quickly ran off.

Shizune was too dumbfounded with what happened that she forget to give chase, "What the… Hey wait!", Shizune yelled, from losing the ring to a thief, she was too panicked to even remember that she's a kunoichi that can easily give chase to the thief.

Naruto, who appeared with a grocery bag filled with cup ramen, heard Shizune's scream and quickly went to her side. "Shizune neechan!? Are you okay?" Naruto asked frantically, wondering why Shizune is panicking.

"No, no please don't steal it" Shizune whimpered, not even registering Naruto who was by his side. "Shizune!" Naruto yelled not even bothering to add the "neechan" part.

"Huh? N-naruto… Help me…" Shizune pleaded, with red tearing eyes. "Wh- What happened!?" Naruto asked, getting desparate to know what happened to her. "M-my ring. A man… sto-le it… Please, I want it back…".

Naruto didn't say anything else and just yelled "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" 50 clones appeared. "Alright, I want you guys to search every nook, every cranny you can. Find this bastard, and when you do, tell me, Signal me, then we'll give him the beating of a lifetime"

Naruto ordered his clones. "Gotcha boss!" The clones replied . Naruto then looked at Shizune and told her, "Don't worry Shizune, I'll find that ring, one way or another" exclaimed Naruto with confidence.

"You… you promise?" Shizune asked with hope. "Yup, It's a promise of a lifetime. Believe it!" Naruto assured her, then ran as well, to find the thief.

Shizune, prayed that Naruto can find her ring. Shizune then returned to the hotel to wait for Naruto. Night came, when Naruto returned. "Hey Shizune neechan!" Naruto alarmed her. Shizune saw him smiling at her.

She got extremely worried when she saw some wounds on the blonde. "Oh my Kami, Naruto are you okay!?" Shizune asked, concerned for the blond. "Oh forget that, I'm fine. Oh yeah ,here's your ring" Naruto gave Shizune, her ring back.

"Th-Thank y-ou so much Naruto kun" Shizune thanked Naruto with tears. "Ho-how can I ev-ever repay you.", Naruto just smiled softly, "There's no need. I wanted to do it for you.

I didn't want to see **my Kuroi Hana** crying", Naruto answered with no deception. Shizune blushed from what Naruto said "_Did he just say, __**MY **__**Kuroi Hana?**_" Shizune thought to herself, if she was just imagining it.

"Alright, Shizune neechan, I'm gonna rest now, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Naruto told her, then left before she was able to say anything. "_Thank you very much, you don't know how much this means to me_". Shizune thought for what Naruto had done for her today.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

* * *

"_Naruto kun…_" Shizune thought with tears. **"**_**Shizune Kato**_**."Kurama spoke to her. "**Huh?**" **Shizune was confused on who called her.

**"**_**Speak through your mind**_**" Kurama ordered her. **"_Who are you?_" Shizune asked_. __**"I am the great Kyubi no Kitsune " **_

_**Shizune was about to retort but Kurama cut her off, "Alright, I'm going to explain to you what I told the others. Long story short, Naruto was teleported to a new world, due to the fight with Madara. And now I'm asking potential mates for my lover to come with him"**_

_**.**_Shizune was shocked, that she was just asked to join Naruto"s harem, "_Wait, then Tsunade sama is…_" Shizune said. "_**Yes, she is already a part of Naruto's harem**_" **Kurama explained to Shizune.**

"_If that's the case, then let's go._" Shizune told her with resolve. "_**Are you sure? You will never return to this world again. Are you prepared?**_"** Kurama asked, testing her resolve. **

"_Yes. I don't really have a good reason to come but if there's something I found out from what you told me. He needs me. And I need him_" Shizune answered Kurama.

"_**I see, then come**_"** Kurama said. **"_Wait!_" Shizune told her when she remembered her pet. "_What about Tonton?_". **"**_**Hmm? Oh the pig! Don't worry, he'll be coming as well**_**" Kurama assured her.**

"_Oh, that's good. Let's go then_" Shizune replied,then a bright light glow around Shizune."What the. That light."

Sakura said with realizations that this is the same light that swallowed the hokage. "Sakura, take care alright. Become a great Medic. Goodbye" Shizune said her farewells. Before Sakura could even react, Shizune had already disappeared.

* * *

**In an Open Field**

Yugao was resting after destroying a group of Zetsus with her team. "I'm really tired. Hope this war will end soon. I wonder how Naruto kun is doing? I hope he's fine"

Yugao said to herself worried that the blond might die in this war. He was only able to talk to Naruto once, but that one time, gave her the hope that she can move on after Hayate's death.

* * *

**Flashback:**

* * *

After the invasion, Yugao was in front of the monument for fallen Shinobis, "Oh, Hayate. Why did you have to go..?" Yugao asked with tears , knowing that her lover will never be by her side again .

Naruto was walking around Konoha after the funeral . He then stumbled upon Yugao who was crying, "Miss, ah miss are you okay?" Naruto spoke to her.

"Huh, ah.. er yes, I'm fine" Yugao was surprised by the sudden appearance of the blonde. "Why are you crying. Did lose someone in the invasion too?" Naruto asked.

Yugao was surprised by his question, contemplating if she should answer or not, "I… I did. My fiancée Gekko Hayate." Yugao told her truthfully. "Gekko.., Hayate.., why does that name sound, Oh I remember, he's the proctor of the preliminaries. So that's why he wasn't in the finals. Uh, I'm sorry" Naruto apologized.

"Why? It isn't your fault " Yugao asked confused on why Naruto is apologizing to her. "Well, because I asked you something personal to you", Naruto told her sheepishly.

"Don't mind it kid, I was the one telling you about it" Yugao smiled, lightening up her mood for a bit . "Losing the ones you care about is painful isn't it " Naruto said with complete seriousness . Yugao was silent. "I know that feeling, being crushed by despair. But do you think Hayate would want to see you like that? " Naruto asked emotionlessly.

Yugao snapped "What do you mean you know!? You're just a little kid!? You don't know anything!? I lost the one I care about the most. The one that accepted me… The one made me smile… The one I love… " Yugao yelled and cried hysterically in front of Naruto, yet Naruto just stood straight not bothered by the woman.

"I lost the one I cared about the most too you know… Jiji, has always been the only one that took care of me, never let me down for any reason, saved me from loneliness, saved me from becoming insane because of it." .

"Huh… what are you sa-" Yugao then realized what Naruto meant from become insane because of loneliness, _"The Kyubi Jinchuriki…"._ "But do you think , Hayate will want to see you like that, seeing you cry everyday because of him", Yugao was silent.

"Hayate loves you, that's for sure." Naruto grinned, "How… are you sure that Hayate loves me..? " Yugao asked, not even sure why she even asked it.

"Well, if he doesn't love you, then you wouldn't even cry here in the first place " Naruto exclaimed with a foxy grin. "I-i…" Yugao wasn't even sure what to say.

"But you know, I'm sure, he'd rather see you with a smile" Naruto continued. "Oh, I know! I have something here to cheer you up" Naruto confidently said.

"Huh, what do you mean?", what Naruto gave her left her speechless. "Here, have a candy, crying is a waste for your beautiful face you know " Yugao's eyes widened , remembering his first time meeting Hayate.

* * *

**10 YEARS AGO:**

"Hey, are you okay" A young Hayate asked. "No, I'm not", Yugao was crying in the rain after her parents scolding her to quit being a kunoichi.

"Hmmm. Oh I know! I have something here to cheer you up!" , Hayate exclaimed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yugao asked. "Here, have a candy, crying is a waste for your beautiful face you know" Hayate offered with a grin. Then and there, Yugao's affection for the boy grew.

* * *

"…" Yugao silently smiled, and tears fell. "Thanks." Yugao said with tears of joy. "Hehe, You're welcome lady. Well see ya later" Naruto left. "_Maybe, I can move on. Thank you Hayate, and thank you Naruto kun_" Yugao thought, with the tiniest tinge of pink in her face.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

* * *

"**Yugao Uzuki.**", **Kurama drawled. **"Huh who's there", Yugao asked, making Kurama ticked off on how many times this happened already.

**"Okay, before you react, I'm going to explain everything. I'm the Kyubi no Kitsune and one of Naruto kun's mates". **"Wha.., What do you mean you're the fox and one of Naruto's mates , wait a sec, mates!?"Yugao was stunned on what Kurama just said.

**"Yes, I'm here to give you a chance to meet him again." Yugao waited expectantly on what the Kurama was going to say to her. "First off, Naruto was transferred to a new world during the fight with Madara and is now unable to return".**

Yugao was shocked that Naruto is gone ,"**And now, I want you to come as well with my mate**". **"**Alright then. I don't have anything to do here anymore. I did my job as a proud Konoha ANBU. And now I want to do my job as a woman**"**, Yugao replied.

"**I see, then let us go.**"** Kurama gestured, and a bright light swallowed Yugao, leaving her without a trace.**

* * *

"Hey, Hana neechan!" Kiba called her sister. "Mutt, what happened?" Hana asked her little brother. "I don't know., A light covered the field where Naruto and Madara's battle was, and they… just vanished" Kiba told her sister grimly.

"Wha- You gotta be kidding me. What do you mean they just vanished!?"Hana yelled. Hana has always had a crush with the blond ever since that incident.

* * *

**Flashback:**

* * *

"Hey!? Is anyone here!" Naruto frantically asked inside the veterinary clinic. "I'm here, I'm here! Stop yelling, the animals are being bothered." Hana said, showing herself in front of the blonde.

"Oh Kami thank you! Please help this little fella" Naruto gestured to the little fox kit he brought. The kit was filled with wounds and bruises, stab wounds were also visible. "What the heck! Quick bring it to the emergency room!" Naruto quickly followed Hana to the back of the clinic, and quickly rested the kit in the bed.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay outside for now" Hana said sternly. "What! But-" Naruto wasn't able to retort. "Look, I know you're worried, but this is my job. And I need you to wait outside for me to do my job without distractions" Hana answered with a soft smile.

"I-I see then please do your best and save her" Naruto asked solemnly. "I will. I'll go now", Hana then entered the room and left Naruto to wait outside.

After a few hours, Hana went outside again, "Is-is she alright" Naruto asked worried for the kit. "Don't worry the little fox is stable. But how did it even have those wounds in the first place?" Hana asked the blond.

"I saw it being attacked by a couple of civilians. Those bastards hurting her. I gave them a beating though " Naruto answered grinning at the feral girl. "Haha, you're really- " She wasn't able to finish what she was saying when she saw the blonde having deep wounds of his own, "What the… You're wounded! Why haven't you gone to the hospital yet" Hana yelled at Naruto for being reckless.

"Hmm? Oh you mean this. Don't worry about it, I'm a fast healer, and besides, I'm more worried about the kit. No one deserves to have that kind of treatment " Naruto muttered the last part softly. Hana's respect for the blonde grew leaps and bounds

"Here, let me take a look." Hana offered. Hana then healed Naruto's wounds, "Wow! Thanks lady. You aren't just gorgeous, you're kind too" Naruto said with no hesitation. Hana blushed at the gennin, "Well thank you." Hana said.

"Uh, can I ask you a favor" Naruto asked Hana nervously. "What is it?" Hana asked. "Could you please, take care of her" Naruto pleaded. "Huh, why. Shouldn't you do it? " Hana said.

"Well, you see if she stays with me, she might get attack more ". "Huh why is that", Hana then remembered the blonde "_I remember him now. He's the one that beat the crap out of that little mutt. The Kyubi Jinchuriki_" Hana realized.

"I see, well alright then. But I want you to be the one that names her. Technically, you're her master" Hana explained.

"I see." Then Naruto went inside if the E.R to look at the kit sleeping peacefully. Naruto smiled and said, "**Tsuki,** that's her name.".

Hana smiled at the blonde. "Okay then , Tsuki it is". "I'm going to leave now. It's better for her to realize that you're the one that saved her rather than me" Naruto explained seriously.

Hana frowned, "Are you sure?". "Yes. It's better that way" Naruto answered with a smile. "Well, thanks miss, bye!", Naruto said.

"Wait! My name's Hana, Hana Inuzuka" Hana introduced herself. "Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Bye now! ", Naruto then ran off. "_Naruto… kun ,eh_", Hana thought with a blush

* * *

**Flashback end:**

* * *

Hana was about to cry besides the Haimaru siblings and Tsuki, who also became one of her ninken.

"**Hana Inuzuka**" **Kurama whispered to her. **_"Huh who's there!?",_Hana looked around her frantically on who's calling her.**"I am the great Kyubi no Kitsune. I have come to take you and your ninken to Naruto kun" Kurama explained to her.**

"Wait , why?" Hana asked Kurama. **"Because Naruto loves you." Kurama explained to her. "**Re-really!? He does!**" **Hana was ecstatic knowing that Naruto is in love with him.

"**Hana, you should know that he is also in love with other women including me**"** Kurama told her. **"Oh really. That's fine, since I already expected it due to him being the last of the Uzumaki clan" Hana said knowing about the CRA.

**"Alright. You should also know that Naruto right now was transported to another world, with no chance of return. That means you also cannot return to this world".Kurama explained with no hint of lies.**

"_I see, but I still wanna go. I want to be with him_" Hana exclaimed. **Kurama grinned** **"I see, then it's time to go", a bright light then surrounded Hana.**

"Huh, sis! What's happening?" Kiba asked seeing her sister glow. "Take care little mutt. Become a great clan leader. Oh and say goodbye to mom for me" Hana said with a grin, then the light swallowed her and her ninken completely.

* * *

Tsunami was worried about Naruto. She last saw the blonde 3 year ago, after saving their village. He was thankful for him saving her town that she even gave him, her worn underwear. "I wonder if he liked it" Tsunami asked herself, getting her a nosebleed.

**"Tsunami" Kurama spoke her after showing herself. **"Huh? Who're you" Tsunami asked ** "I am the Kyubi no Kitsune, and I have come here to give you a chance to live with Naruto kun**" **Kurama explained. **

Tsunami was shocked, here in front of her was the kyubi and she just asked her to go with Naruto. **"You should also know, that Naruto kun is also in love with other women, meaning you will be a part of a harem with me included . ".**

Tsunami just answered, "Ok, just as long as he loves us all equally, then that's fine with me", **"I should also tell you that Naruto is now on his way to a new world, due to his fight in the war. He has no methods of returning, which means if you come with us, you will not return" Kurama told her seriously. **

"But, what about my father and Inari" Tsunami asked, her resolve faltering. "Go on mom, we won't hold you back", Inari with his grandpa was standing behind her.

"You should go Tsunami, you took care of us for long enough already. It's your turn to be happy", Tazuna told her with a big grin. "Mom, I want you to be happy. I'm sure dad would've been happy for you if he knows, you've found someone else to love", Inari said while hugging his mother.

"Take care mom, I love you " Inari said with tears. "I love you too Inari, Grow up to be a good man okay" Tsunami told her son, who only nodded. "Alright Kyubi san let's go" Tsunami said, her resolve complete with no regrets.

**Kurama smiled, "Alright then, Time to say goodbye", Kurama said ,and a light covered her and Tsunami. **"Bye dad, bye Inari. Take care". "Bye mom/Tsunami" said Tazuna and Inari at the same time and they soon vanished.

* * *

**A flash of energy lights up at the middle of a forest. The energy so powerful, was felt by almost everyone in the whole country.**

* * *

**Same time at the Ryozenpaku Dojo:**

* * *

Miu was preparing tea, while Kenichi was training in their dojo for the first time, when all of them (except Kenichi) felt the surge of power.

"What was that!?" Miu was surprised, she then went to her grandpa's side. "Grandpa! Did you feel that", she saw all of the other masters were also there.

"Yes… This is my first time experiencing it. A massive burst of energy, that is completely unheard off. And by the looks of it, it's close" Furinji explained seriously.

"What should we do, should we check it out?" The 100th dan martial artist Shio Sakaki asked. The massive burst then disappeared

"Wait, I don't feel it anymore. We shouldn't move for now until we know what's going on." The Chinese Martial Artist Ma Kensei suggested.

"Apa, it was amazing", The Muai thai master Apachai Hopachai said.

"So, what do you think was it" Akisame asked. "I don't know, but I didn't feel a single Killer Intent there" Kensei said.

"Yes… and… when… I… felt it… it… was… warm…" Shigure spoke for the first time. "Hmm, warm is it. For now, leave it be." Hayato said. "_I get the feeling that things had just turn for the interesting. Oh, to be young again_" The Invincible Superman thought while rubbing his beard.

* * *

**AT THE FOREST**

* * *

"**Wake up"**

"Hmm…"

"**Wake up koi, were here.**" **Kurama told Naruto.**

"Huh? Ku hime, where are we?" Naruto asked.

"**This is our new home. And by the looks of it, I can also get out of your body freely now" Kurama explained before going out of Naruto's body.**

"Hime! You're free!" Naruto grabbed Kurama for a hug and a deep kiss. "**Mmmm.**" They were enjoying the moment when, "AHEM!", A group of voice coughed at the same time.

Naruto was stunned for what he saw behind him. They were the girls he fell in love with. **"Hehehe, Surprise..?"**. That was the last thing Naruto heard before passing out. "**Well that could've been better**"** Kurama said sarcastically.**

* * *

**Finally done! Hope you guys liked it. I know some parts seems to be cliched, I apologize for that. I haven't been able to think of something better**

**Anyways! This is the last filler chapter in the Narutoverse. Next chapter will be in Kenichi's world. Review and tell me what you think. Well then, Ciao! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**This is chapter 5, thank you for your continuous support by reading my story. As for the reviews**

**L Lawliet Ryuzaki: Thank you for your compliment. But could you please tell me what a beta reader is.**

**Reaper: Don't worry I won't. I have read great stories, and just left unfinished. It really is dissapointing, and I won't let it happen to me.**

* * *

**Alright then! Here is Chapter 5 of The New World of the Rikudo Sennin.**

* * *

"Oh man, my head… ", Naruto awoke to a massive headache. "Haha", voices of giggling were heard. "Huh, who's there?" Naruto muttered, still groggy.

"What a big pervert", a voice said, "I know right!", another replied. "Let's punish him.",another one said. "Huh..? Punish?" Naruto was confused on who they were, or who they're talking about.

"Give me a rusty kunai. A VERY rusty kunai" A sadistic voice said. "Here you go. Good thing I have this to protect me and my baby" another said, before hearing a baby's giggle. "Wha.., baby?"

Naruto now curious , slowly opens his eyes. "Alright, time to cut off his weapon", someone declared. Naruto's eyes shot open, "What the heck are you doing!?", Naruto screamed with eyes widening on who were the ones talking.

Full blown laughter ensued, "Hah**ahaha!**"**Kurama and the other girls laughed. "Don't worry koi, we won't cut off your "sword"." Kurama said while not even attempting to stop his giggling fit. **

"Whoa, Ku hime, what the hell was that for, and… why are they here!?" Naruto yelled, after seeing the girls. **"Well, I did promise you didn't I. That you will never be alone", Kurama replied. **

"Well yeah, but don't you guys want to stay in the shinobi world" Naruto asked seriously while looking at the girls. "Don't worry gaki. We wanted to do this.", Tsunade answered. "And besides, aren't you in love with us", Shizune added.

"I-I ah er…", Naruto was speechless while his face was burning red. "Oh my foxy kun! Such a playboy." Anko said seductively. "Oi Anko, Don't scare him", Kurenai reprimanded Anko, while holding Mana.

"Well, Naruto kun, what do you have to say for yourself?", Hana added. "Yeah Naruto kun. Or do you want to neuter you", Yugao said sweetly. Naruto winced.

"Now, now Yugao san, you shouldn't. Or else, we won't even have a taste of that monster of his", Tsunami said, while swaying her hips. Naruto nosebleed, while giggling perversely.

"**Now now girls, that's enough teasing out of him**", **Kurama commanded. **"Fine…", They all replied reluctantly. Naruto regained his composure, "So wait, you wanted to stay with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, Naruto. We wanted to. We also know that you have feelings for every girl here", Tsunade said. "We have nothing against it. Just as long as you love us all equally. Why don't you try to get another girlfriend here?", Shizune added.

Naruto was very surprised, "And that's fine with you guys? ". "Yes, we know the hardships you've faced since the beginning. We want you to receive as much love as possible ", Yugao replied with a smile.

"So… then, you girls, love me..?", Naruto muttered the last part with hope. The girls smiled, "Yes Naruto kun", Hana said, "We do", Tsunami finished.

Naruto was in the verge of tears. All of the girls then went to Naruto for a group hug. "There there…", Naruto enjoyed the feeling of his lover's hug.

**"Ok, that's enough for now. Naruto could you please take a look over our area" Kurama asked. **Ending the hug Naruto replied, "Alright then.".

Naruto then used chakra on his eyes to activate his doujutsu. "What the heck!? Naruto, since when did you have the Rinnegan?", Tsunade asked , shocked that Naruto has the doujutsu of Pain.

"Actually Tsunade chan, This is the complete version of the Rinnegan, "**The Mugen Rinnegan**", I'm going to explain to you ladies what are its powers later. For now- " Naruto then clasped his hands and yelled "**Mokuton:** **Hinansho no sakusei!****",** wood then covered the grounds and transformed into a 2 storey house. "….", Total silence. "You know what, I'm not surprised anymore. Just do what you have to do." Tsunade grimaced at the grinning face of Naruto. "I'll see ya girls later." Naruto said before shunshining.

* * *

Naruto shunshined at the tallest tree, and stood upright, he then used, "**Sō menseki hyōji**", the ability of his rinnegan to see 100 km from his viewpoint. "Hmm.., There's a city 50 kilometers from here, better check it out", Naruto declared and he shunshined to the city.

* * *

Naruto sat at the top of a building, near a place called Yokohama Chinatown. "Hmm, nice place. Better fit in with the crowd," Naruto declared, then henged wearing new clothes consisting of Black pants, White Muscle Shirt and a dark blue jacket with the word "Kitsune" in the back.

"Time to get some info", Naruto walked around Chinatown, soon realizing that the place is very different to the shinobi world. There are electrical appliances in the Shinobi world, but this world by far is more advanced.

Naruto scouted every place he can find. How the people interacted with each other and such. After scouting the area, Naruto was about to leave when he saw in an alley, thugs trying to gang up a girl. Naruto growled, if there is something Naruto hate more than Sasuke, it's these kinds of people. "Not on my watch.", Naruto quickly shunshined to where the thugs are at.

* * *

**20 minutes ago:**

* * *

**"**Oh man, I'm starved", Kisara Nanjo said after his job at Ragnarok. "Huh? What's that", Kisara realized that she was being followed.

She sped up her walking trying to get away. Unfortunately , she made a wrong turn and entered a dead end. "Alright, Who are you people!" Kisara demanded after seeing 5 well built men cornering her.

"You are Kisara Nanjo correct? We have come here to give you a golden opportunity. We want you to join our Dojo, and be apprenticed by our master, Jin Haisha", the guy introduced proudly.

"Oh really!? Let me think, uhh No I refuse " Kisara answered mockingly, pissing off the men. "What! You should be honoured, you're being invited to be a disciple of our master! " The bald one replied.

"Like I said, I refuse. Now get out of my way, before I kick your ass.", Kisara yelled confidently. "Hahaha! Look at that boys, the little girly is going to fight us. We'll show you, who's boss" Their leader said.

Kisara stood in a tae kwon do stance, ready for a fight. "Alright boys, charge!" The men attacked. The bald one went first, charging on Kisara, his fists ready. Kisara dodged the punch by rolling over, using the momentum, she did a roundhouse kick at the idiot. "Gwaahh", The baldy was knocked unconscious.

"Haha, weaklings, who's next" Kisara said. Naruto was watching from above, assessing the situation, "Hoh, not bad. I didn't know there are fighters here ". Naruto continued watching since it looks likes Kisara has it all under control.

"Damn bitch. C'mon you idiots attack her!" Their leader yelled. The 3 other thugs attacked together. Kisara evaded the first punch and followed it with a low kick, knocking the guy off balance. The second one attacked with a flying kick, which was easily countered by Kisara by ducking and timing it with a nasty kick.

The third one was scared shitless, after seeing three of the others, get knocked down, that he didn't realize that Kisara was already charging at him with a drop kick, which knocked him out instantly.

"Heh, is this the best you got", Kisara was smirking at the leader, she didn't realize that one of thugs she took out woke up. ""Hahaha, of course not." The leader replied.

Kisara was then hit at the back by the thug, "Shit… Let my guard down", Kisara muttered, while slowly losing consciousness. Naruto was about to drop down from where he's standing when he heard their leader said something that made his blood boil.

"Haha, would you look at that. Cat got your tongue!? Hahaha. Though you do have some juicy ass there. Time to have some fun…", the leader said grinning lecherously, while the other thugs are starting to wake up.

"No… Stay away from me!" Kisara yelled, which was ignored completely. Before any of them could get any close, Naruto dropped down in front of her.

Naruto stood in front of Kisara, "You bastards… I was only planning on beating you guys up for ganging up on her, but now, you thought of raping her!? For that, you all die!", Naruto exclaimed, his Rinnegan fully activated due to his anger.

His Killer Intent was so powerful that the thugs started vomiting, "Hey, c-calm do-", he was unable to finish due to a kunai, stabbed in his skull.

"Yo-you bastard!", the idiot charged at Naruto, only receiving a chakra powered punch to the head, braking his neck instantly.

"Monster! I'm getting out of here!" Two of the three left tried to run, but was instantly pulled back after hearing Naruto say, **"****Banshō Ten'in!",** an invisible force pulled them back to Naruto.

They were both hit by chakra punches sending them to the ground, with their heads smashed.

"P-please have mercy!", the leader begged, "There is no mercy, for people like you. But since you asked, I will kill you painlessly".

Naruto then took hold of his head and said **"Ningendo:** **Kyūkon no Jutsu****!", **Naruto pulled his soul out , and killed him instantly.

Due to the technique, Naruto learned everything, that should be known in this world. From what the currency is, From who is the leader of this nation.

He also learned about the underground organizations running around, from the Mafia, the Yakuza, the Chinese Triads.

He also learned of Martial Artists that follows the path of the **Katsujinken and the Satsujinken**. "So these are rules that govern the world of Martial Arts in this world".

Naruto then smirked, "_This is going to be very interesting_", Naruto thought. Naruto then remembered the girl behind her, "Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked.

Kisara didn't hear it, only seeing a man with blonde hair before passing out. "Oh boy. What do I do now? Might as well bring her to Tsunade to heal her" Naruto declared, before shunshining with the girl.

* * *

"Ladies!" Naruto called. "Hmm? Naruto you're back", Tsunade welcomed her lover back. **"Naruto kun? Who's that you brought", Kurama asked.**

"Oh yeah, Tsunade chan, can you please heal her. She was almost raped, before I saved her.", Naruto said.

"What!? What did you do to those bastards", Kurenai asked, angry about the rapists. "I killed them. There is no one more disgusting than rapists.", Naruto growled, remembering those thugs.

"Let's see, don't worry Naruto. She's fine, A minor concussion only. We should let her rest". Naruto was about to bring her inside the house, when he remembered something.

"Oh yeah, I want to do this first. You girls stand back." Naruto ordered to them. Naruto clasped his hand "Alright then, now, **Mokuton:** **Kōiki sōsa!**".

The house he earlier made was torn down by a massive tremor, before new wood started to grow. The trees turned into the areas outer wall, with a huge gate at the center.

The wood then combined to form a temple, complete with a big living room, a dining hall, a well built training room, designed to withstand even Tsunade's punches.

Bedrooms were scattered at the whole temple. At the center of the Temple is a pool, filled with sacred chakra water, that can instantly bring strength to the ones that drink it.

All in all, the whole place is perfect for training. "Whoa, Foxy kun. Not bad." Anko whistled at the design of the whole place. "Hehe thanks." Naruto thanked sheepishly.

"I was actually able to learn that in this world, there are Martial Arts masters, that trains their disciples in their ways" Naruto added. "Oh, then you want to have a disciple then " Kurenai questioned Naruto.

"Yeah I do", Naruto said. "I want to teach them the ways of a shinobi. ", Naruto finished. "I was actually hoping if you could also teach them things, that I don't know" Naruto asked her lovers.

"Sure, we'll help! That sounds like fun, I always wanted to be a jounin sensei", Hana replied. "Thanks! By the way, where are Yugao, Tsunami chan and Shizune chan?", Naruto asked.

"Oh! Tsunami is cooking us up a meal, while Yugao is with Shizune are over there playing with Mana.

"Dinner's ready! Oh Naruto! Welcome back. ", Tsunami called, getting the attention of everyone.

"Thanks koi. What did you cook?", Naruto asked. "What else? Ramen of course!", Tsunami exclaimed. "Tsunami chan, you know how much I love you right now?", Naruto asked rhetorically . "Haha, very. Now let's go eat", Tsunami answered and they left to finish their meals.

* * *

Naruto awoke feeling very comfortable, he was resting in his very soft twin hills shaped pillow.

"Huh, my pillow isn't hill shaped", Naruto then took hold of his pillow, a moan was then heard, "**Aaaahh,**".

Naruto took hold again, wondering what that sound was , "**Aaaahh, Oh Naruto kun, you horny stud**", **Kurama whispered sensually.**

"Holy shit!", Naruto was about to stand up when he felt that his whole body was covered. He then saw that all of her girls had flocked over him.

He had to use perfect chakra control just to remove his monstrous morning wood. "Uhh, ladies time to wake up!" Naruto yelled.

The girls then started to open their eyes. "Oh, Naruto kun, no need to wake us up", Shizune cutely glared at Naruto.

"Sorry Shizune chan, but you girls are going to have to wake up now. You know we have a guest right? _And potential disciple_" , Naruto kept the last part to himself. "Well, I'm going to take a look at her. You girls can keep sleeping if you want", Naruto said, then he went out of the room to check Kisara's condition.

* * *

"Mmmn, Where am I? ", Kisara was slowly gaining consciousness. Kisara opened her eyes, finding out that she was in an unfamiliar room.

"Ohh my head. What happened. Oh yeah, those bastards tried to get their way with me. And then, that person…", Kisara remembered Naruto, coming to her rescue.

"Hey, are you okay now?", Naruto spoke from the door. "Huh, oh ah yeah. You're the one that saved me right? Thanks " , Kisara said with gratitude.

"Haha, there's no need for that. Just as long as you're safe", Naruto said sheepishly.

"If you don't mind me asking, What happened to those thugs?", Kisara asked. "Oh them, I killed them", Naruto answered, in a matter of fact tone.

Kisara was stunned, "_He killed them!?_", "I… see… Uhmm, are you a martial artist", Kisara questioned the blonde.

"Hmm, I guess you could technically say that. I'm actually a shinobi", Naruto answered. "Shinobi? A ninja, Seriously!?", Kisara was shocked that she could ever meet a ninja in her life .

"Yes I am. I'm also neither **Katsujinken nor Satsujinken**", Naruto added. "You're not?", Kisara was surprised that the blond isn't a **Satsujinken**.

"No, I'm not. I'm actually planning on opening a new teaching, the **Kage no Ken **". Kisara was stunned, here is a shinobi who is ready to create something new to the world.

"I won't be able to start though, until I find my own disciple", Naruto said with a clear voice, hoping that the girl could hear it, and he is not disappointed.

"You're looking for a disciple? Then can I be your disciple?", Kisara asked solemnly. "Are you sure. I actually saw you fight, and I must say, you have potential. But if you become my disciple, you will have to throw your original fighting style away, for a new one", Naruto replied.

"I see, that's fine with me. I actually took Tae Kwon Do to prove that girls can also be powerful. It's also a way for me to show that I can prove something for myself.

And now that there's a chance for me to become something more. Then there's no way I'm not going to take it!", Kisara answered with no hesitation.

Naruto smiled, "I see. Then you are now my disciple. You should also know that I want 2 disciples for my teachings. So soon, you are going to have a classmate in training", Naruto said.

"I see, that's fine with me ,thank you sensei. And may I ask your name?", Kisara asked, not even knowing the name, nor the face of his sensei.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to introduce myself", The door then opened, and when Kisara saw him it shocked her. There in the door, was his master, who is probably at his same age, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you… uh what's your name?" Naruto asked.

Getting over from her shock, she answered, "I'm Kisara Nanjo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto Shisho.", Kisara answered with a bow. "Hehe. Well let's introduce you to my lovers first. Then we'll start your training" Naruto said. "I understand Naruto Shisho. Wait… did you say lovers..?", Kisara asked, making sure if she heard right. "Yeah lovers… Now let's go!", and he pulled Kisara out of bed.

* * *

**Finally done! This was really hard to write , because it's been a while since I last read History's strongest disciple Kenichi Manga. So there will definitely be some parts which are inconsistent. Anyways the next chapter will include Honoka's introduction as disciple.**

**Well then guys review and Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:DO I REALLY HAVE TO TYPE THIS?**

* * *

**Alright, sorry about the late update. I was too busy to focus here. but hey here it is.**

**Oh guys. I now know what a beat reader is. But can you tell how I can get one.**

**I would also like to tell you, that my updates from now on, will become irregular. Semestral break is over so, I really won't have much time typing.**

**Now then this is chapter 6 of The new world of the Rikudo Sennin.**

* * *

It has already been a week since Kisara's delegation as Naruto's disciple. Kisara was shocked and at the same time aggravated that her master is a big pervert. Naruto's lovers explained to Kisara , without adding any crucial information of their "situation", that there is a law for them, that allows Naruto to have multiple lovers. After getting acquainted with each other, Naruto started, their "Easy Training", or in Kisara's words, "Absolute torture".

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

* * *

"Alright then Kisara, it's time to begin your training. First I want you to call and explain to your parents , that you will be staying in the dojo for a while". Kisara nodded, and called her parents for permission, which they reluctantly agreed.

" Now then, I'm going to explain to you, the rules of **The Kagenoken, "The Fist of Shadows" **", Naruto said in a serious tone. "Hai Shisho!", Kisara replied to her master.

"We are ninjas, protectors from the dark. We are the shadows that guards the light. We do anything to uphold our beliefs, for that there will come a time when you will have to kill. Are you sure, you still want to do this? I will not hold it to you if you want to quit.", Naruto asked with genuine concern.

Kisara, was a bit unnerved after hearing her master's explanation, that she will have to kill. But Kisara understood, that in order to do what's right, someone must do necessary evils to achieve ones goals, "Hai, Naruto Shisho, I understand. I will uphold the beliefs of the **Kagenoken**", Kisara replied with full resolve.

Naruto smiled, "I see, then once again, welcome my disciple. I will now start your training, but since I'm in a good mood. We will start first with a simple exercise", Naruto said.

Kisara was relieved, since she was just going to start her training easy. Naruto then smirked, "Now then, Drop and give me 1000!", Naruto ordered Kisara.

Kisara was too shocked to argue that she started doing push ups, "This is easy!?", Kisara complained. "Oh, what's that I hear? You want another 500. Well since I'm very kind right now, then go ahead!", Naruto smirked at the horrified girl.

After the exercise, Kisara dropped to the floor, "I-I'm… finally done.", Kisara breathed erratically. "Good! Now that you're done with your warm up", Kisara's jaw dropped, "_Warm up!?_". "Now we're going to focus with increasing your speed and stamina. Don't want you to fall in battle due to being too tired don't we?", Naruto asked rhetorically.

Kisara then understood the logic with what her master just said. "I want you to wear these", Naruto gave Kisara a couple of weights that fits in her arms, legs, and her torso.

"Each of this weights, include 10 kilograms each. I will increase their weight, every time you improve. Whatever you do, do NOT remove them till I said so, or you are actually forced to.", Naruto emphasized on Kisara.

"After wearing them, I want you to run 500 times around the temple", Naruto said seriously. Kisara didn't bother to retort anymore. She understood, that this were all for her training, "Hai Shisho!", Kisara answered.

After putting the weights on, Kisara started running. After the exercise, Kisara was on the brink of losing consciousness due to exhaustion. "I am impressed my disciple. I actually expected you to lose consciousness before finishing, but you have surpassed my expectations", Naruto said with glee.

Kisara barely heard her master but still answered with a smile, "Thank you Shisho. I will make you proud", Kisara answered, before losing consciousness. Naruto smiled softly, "I know you will", Naruto then carried Kisara, back to bed to rest.

* * *

**Flashback end:**

* * *

Naruto and Kisara's training continued this way, along with teaching her some basic punch and kicks, that are meant to disable an opponent. Soon Kisara was able to finish her Master's exercise with little difficulty even with the weights on.

"Alright then, Kisara. Now that your speed and stamina have increased. I will now teach you one of my friends fighting style ,"**The Goken**".

I am still unable to teach you my own fighting style, due to your body needing more flexibility", Naruto explained. "That is fine Shisho. I'm just going to have to work harder", Kisara replied.

Naruto became Kisara's center of admiration. Kisara saw her master doing his best, just for her to learn. Kisara also earned the respect of Naruto after seeing the hard work, the girl had done.

"Haha, that's good. Now then, I'm going to explain to you, the basics of **Goken**. Goken focuses on power and speed. Each attack is meant to break the bones of your enemy. Goken also focuses on strengthening by opening Eight points in your body. I will not yet divulge more information about it, since I still have to do something your body, which I will not yet do, until you are ready.", Naruto intends to first open her Tenketsu chakra points, for her to be able to utilize chakra first.

"I see, I understand Shisho.", Kisara replied to her master. "I'm now going to demonstrate the first basic attack of the Goken", Kisara watch intently on what her master was about to do, after moving in front of a training dummy.

"This attack involves throwing a kunai as a distraction to the enemy, before attacking. Observe. ", Naruto said, taking a Goken stance, he threw a Kunai and yelled, "**Dainamikku-Entori!**", A straight flying kick to the face was sent destroying the head of the dummy.

"Holy shit… That… was… awesome! You are badass shisho!", Kisara exclaimed to her master, making Naruto blush. "Haha, I'm not that good", "Yes you are, Naru kun.", Yugao said from behind, surprising them both.

"Ah, Yugao chan, good morning", greeted Naruto before kissing Yugao in the lips. "Hehe, good morning to you too. How's your training Kisara san?", Yugao asked Kisara, while hugging Naruto.

Kisara blushed seeing their affectionate display and answered, "ah er, it's going great Yugao san. Naruto Shisho is now teaching me Goken.", Kisara replied while grinning.

"Hmm? The Goken? I didn't know you can use it? ", Yugao asked, surprised that Naruto can use, the twin bushy brows's fighting style. "Actually, ever since I got the Mugen Rinnegan, I automatically learned all jutsus. So now, I can even use your Kenjutsu skills", Naruto whispered to Yugao, making sure that Kisara didn't hear them.

"Seriously? Wow, that's pretty cool Naru kun. By the way, when will you open the Kisara's tenketsu points?", Yugao asked curiously.

"Actually, I want to open her tenketsu after finding my second disciple. That way, they can easily match each other in training", Naruto explained.

"Oh, that's why. Well since, you're busy training. I won't bother you anymore. I'll see ya later koi.", Yugao said and left the training room.

"Alright Kisara, I want you to train the attack I just showed you, along with some basic punches, and kicks", Naruto ordered her disciple. "Hai, Shisho!", Kisara replied.

"Ah Shisho, can I ask you something?",Kisara stared at her master. "Oh, what is it, Kisara chan?", Naruto asked confused on what her student is going to ask.

"How can you love all of them at the same time", Kisara asked bluntly. "Hmmm.. Well let's see, I can't really go to details right now, but I can tell you that as a kid, I was too thirsty for love", Naruto answered with a sad smile, remembering his exploits during his childhood.

"I see, I understand Shisho. I just hope that you will learn to trust me enough, to reveal your whole life to me", Kisara replied, depressed that her master doesn't trust her enough.

"Now Kisara, You know we have only met for a week-", Naruto said sternly, further depressing Kisara, "But you should know, that I completely trust you. For the whole week, you never disappointed me. Every challenge I had given you, you accepted without question. The reason why I'm not telling you is because, I'm sure you're not ready yet, to know about my life", Naruto smiled, while caressing Kisara's face softly.

Kisara, logically did what any woman would do, while being held like a precious piece of glass, she blushed a deep red, _"Wh-wh-why is my heart beating like this!? No no no! He's my master, I'm not supposed to feel like this!", _Kisara inanely berated herself.

Oblivious to his disciples inner battle, Naruto spoke, "Good. Now that that's out of the way, I'm going out to do something tomorrow . So i'm going to give you the day off tomorrow. I'm sure you miss your parents after all", Naruto said, with his trademark foxy grin.

Kisara was ecstatic, it has already been a week since she last saw her parents, "Hai! Thank you Shisho. Ah Shiho, if you don't mind me asking, What is that "something", you're talking about", Kisara asked.

Naruto smirked, "Oh, I just think it's time for the world to know and fear the name of the "**Rikudo Sennin**" ", Kisara was confused for the moment, and then soon grinned after realizing what her master meant, "'**The Sage of the Six Paths'**, Cool title Shisho", Kisara replied, before starting training on her first technique.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

"Shisho, I'm going to leave now", Kisara told Naruto. "Alright then, remember to NEVER remove those weights of yours for any reason, except if you or someone else is in danger", Naruto ordered Kisara seriously. "Understood Shisho. I'll see you tomorrow.", Kisara bowed, then left running at above average speed due to her body already used to the increased weight.

"Good morn**ing Naru kun/**Foxy kun", all of the girls greeted their lover. "Good morning ladies", Naruto replied, before giving each of them passionate kiss. "**Now that's the way you should start the morning**", **Kurama grinned. **

"Hmm? Naruto kun? Where's Kisara?", Shizune asked not seeing the cute disciple. "Oh Kisara chan. I gave her the day off to spend with her family.", Naruto explained to them.

"By the way girls. I'm going to be going out for today", Naruto added . "Ohh, Where are you going then Foxy kun", Anko asked, a bit disappointed, that they won't be able to spend some time with him.

"Sorry about leaving you girls here. I just think, that it's time to introduce myself to the world", Naruto smirked, instantly losing the frowns of his lovers after hearing Naruto's explanation.

"**Now this is getting fun**", **Kurama replied. **"Don't worry ladies, next time all of you are coming with me", Naruto promised with his trademark grin. "Alright then Naruto kun. But first let's eat breakfast before you leave", Tsunami replied while smiling. "Ah good, I'm starved!" , and as proof, Naruto's stomach started grumbling, making everyone laugh their asses off.

* * *

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

* * *

"Alright girls, I'll see ya later.", Naruto said to the ladies. "Wait, Naru kun!", Hana called, getting the attention of everyone.

"Yes Hana chan?", asked Naruto , while staring at Hana. "There's someone here , that wants to come with you. C'mere now.", Hana called, before a fox walked near them.

"Hana…", Naruto stared at Hana, wondering why Hana told the fox. "Hey, it's not my fault! Tsuki, already registered you as her master, before you left.", Hana explained to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, "Tsuki, Do you remember me", Naruto asked to Tsuki, getting an aforementioned yip from the fox. Naruto smiled, "Alright then, You are going to be my personal animal partner. My ninken", Naruto said before hugging the fox.

All the girls smiled, for the touching scene. "Well then, let's go Tsuki", Naruto said to the fox. "Yip yip!", Tsuki replied to Naruto. "Bye ladies!", Naruto said, before Shunshining out of the dojo.

* * *

"Whoa.., that was amazing."Kisara ran from Naruto's dojo until she reached Koryou. "It was about 30 kilometers from the dojo, and I ran it for only 30 minutes!? ", Kisara was stunned, Kisara didn't think that she could improve by that much in one week.

While walking home, Kisara saw something that gave her nostalgia, when she was a kid. She saw from an alley a couple of dogs, trying to intimidate a 13 year old girl holding a little cat. "_Noir..?_", Kisara remembered one of her saddest moments in childhood.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard the girl, "Hey you uglies! Stay away from this kitten ", the girl yelled at the dogs, which further pissed them off. "Grrrr… Arf! Arf! Arf!", growled the dog.

Kisara was surprised that the little girl was not backing down. One of the dogs pounced at the girl, Kisara then jumped in and yelled, "**Dainamikku-Entori**!", sending the offending dog flying.

"_Wow…_", the little girl thought wide eyed , of the sudden flashy entrance of Kisara, who she realized was just about the same age as Kenichi.

The other dogs were also about to pounce, when they felt something that made them pee in their legs. If there is another thing that her shisho taught her, it was how to release KI, enough to make a full adult lose consciousness .

The dogs ran, with their tails behind their legs. Kisara, then went beside the kid and asked, "Are you ok kid?", "Huh? Ah yes, I am . Thank you very much miss..?", Kisara smiled at the cute kid.

"I'm Kisara Nanjo. Nice to meet you". "Oh Kisara nee chan! My name is Honoka Shirahama! And this is Tora", Honoka introduced herself and cat, while the cat was purring.

Kisara was familiar about the name, "_Shirahama… Where have I heard that name..?_", Kisara thought to herself. "Wow Kisara nee chan! You're so cool! You're a martial artist? My brother is too", Honoka said with pride.

"Your brother? Oh! Are you related to Shirahama Kenichi?", Kisara asked Honoka, already knowing the answer, but wanted to make sure.

"Yeah, he's my brother. Although I can tell that, you're way cooler than him!", Honoka said with eyes gleaming. Kisara smiled sheepishly, "Hahaha, thanks, it was nothing Honoka chan. _Who cares if she's that Shirahama Kenichi's sister? It's not like I'm still a member anymore _", the former Valkyrie thought.

"Hey! Can you teach me Martial Arts", Asked Honoka to Kisara. "Uh, sorry Honoka chan. I can't. I'm also just learning for a week from my master", Kisara, explained to the enthusiastic Honoka. "Ohh., Then can I ask your Master to teach me too? I want to be a disciple, just like my brother ", Honoka replied to Kisara.

"_Hmmm, a disciple huh. Well master is looking for one, but-_", Kisara considered letting Honoka meet Naruto, but remembered her master's teachings. "I'm sorry Honoka chan, but I think you're not ready to enter our world yet. Why don't you go home now", Kisara explained.

Before Honoka could retort, Kisara ran off. "No way am I gonna let that stop me. I'm going to find you Kisara nee chan!", Honoka yelled, and ran off to find where Kisara is.

* * *

**AT YOKOHAMA CHINATOWN**

* * *

Naruto and Tsuki are in a genjutsu, that makes them invisible. "Alright Tsuki. Do you smell anything weird in the air", asked Naruto to his ninken. "Yip", Tsuki replied, before walking off, followed by Naruto behind.

They entered a rusty door of a warehouse. Soon, even Naruto smelled the nauseating stench. The stench of dead corpses.

"What the fuck…". Naruto then heard, people snickering from inside. "Hey boss! This is amazing. Look at all this cash", a guy said.

"I told you so! As long as we have Master Jin Haisha, by our side. Nothing could go wrong!", the leader replied. "Haha, of course! Kidnapping and killing this idiots, is a simple as taking candy from a baby.", the man now known as Jin spoke.

"Yes Master Jin! And now we can sell their organs, for easy money!", the leader said. Naruto was angry beyond doubt, Naruto and Tsuki then shunshined in front of them.

"Huh!? Who're you, you asshole!", the leader asked angrily. "You, you killed innocent lives, just for your own selfisf gains… For that, your judgement is Death ", Naruto said emotionlessly, his mugen Rinnegan, fully activated.

"Hahaha! Yeah right. You think you and your contact lens can scare us. Get him boys!", the leader ordered his men.

One of the men that has a lead pipe, charged at Naruto. Naruto simply caught the pipe, and sent a fist at the fool, sending him to the wall with a crushed head.

All the others were wide eyed, "No… way… You demon!", All of the other men, then pulled their guns and aimed at Naruto. Before they could shoot, Naruto threw Kunai aimed at their skulls, killing them instantly.

"Y-you… You think you're powerful. I'm Jin Haisha! Master of Tae Kwon Do! You think you can beat me", Naruto yawned from the threat. "You bastard. You dare mock me!? Graahh", Jin charged at Naruto. Naruto simply looked at Tsuki and said, "Alright Tsuki. Let's do this" , Tsuki yipped, before Naruto yelled, "**Gatsūga!**", Naruto and Tsuki, started spinning into a drill, hitting Jin, ripping him into pieces.

"Ah… No, please! Don't kill me! I'll give you anything! ", the leader yelled, horrified of the massacre that just happened. "Oh really. Then give me back the lives, that were lost here…", the leader was gaping. "You can't right. ", Electricity then started forming at Naruto's hands, with the sound of birds chirping. "Time to die. **Chidori!**", Naruto stabbed his hand to the leaders head, blowing it up.

"Hmph… How ironic. A bastard's attack, used to kill another bastard", Naruto reminisced, remembering his former friend, turned traitor, Sasuke.

Naruto then heard a footstep behind him, Naruto stared at the frightened fool, "No-no stay away from me", the fool said. "You… I will let you live. Tell everyone working underground what has occured here. Let them know and fear my name. I am the **Rikudo Sennin**. I shall pass judgement on everyone, who ruin the lives of people. Those that had done evil, shall be judged by my hand. ", Naruto said emotionlessly, with his eyes at full view.

Without second thought, the man ran off. "Hmm. Good work, Tsuki. Now then, All the innocent lives lost here at least deserves to be buried", Naruto smiled sadly before, doing a single handsign and said, "**Doton:****Chikyū no hitsugi no jutsu!", **the corpses , were then swallowed by the earth.

"Now, time to destroy this building.", Chakra, formed at Naruto's heel, "**Tsūtenkyaku!**", Naruto used Tsunade's powerful heel drop to, completely decimate the warehouse. Before anyone, can check it out, Naruto already left his mark.

* * *

Kisara was going back to the dojo, when someone ran to her. "I… I… finally found you…", Honoka was panting.

"What the, Honoka chan? Didn't I tell you to go home!", Kisara said, a bit annoyed with Honoka. "Well yeah… But I want to learn to fight", before Kisara can say anything, Naruto just spoke beside her.

"Kisara chan! Did you enjoy your day off?", Kisara was surprised that her master just beside her "Huh? Shisho!? What the hell are you doing here! ".

"Oh. I was just finishing my business here. And who's the little girl?", Naruto asked pointing at Honoka. "Hey! I'm not a little girl! I'm Shirahama Honoka, 13 years old.", Honoka introduced herself to Naruto, "AAhh. Nice to meet you Honoka chan. I'm Uzumaki Naruto", Naruto introduced himself as well.

"Shisho. This girl is asking me to let her join our dojo. I already told her no.", Kisara said to her master. "I see. So Honoka chan, you want to learn to fight?" Naruto asked to Honoka.

"Yes! I know that I'm really weak, but I really want to learn. I want to protect, those I care for.", Honoka said with a sad smile.

"Honoka chan. I'm going to be blunt with you. We are not your average run of the mill fighters. We are ninjas, We follow the teachings of the **Kagenoken.** We fight from the shadows. We live in the dark to protect the light. We are also the ones that do the necessary evils, for the betterment of others. For that, there may be a time when you will have to kill. Are you sure you want to join me and Kisara?", Naruto asked Honoka seriously.

Kisara was speechless that her master was asking a child to become one of them, but she already knew, that her master will never lead the people that believes in him astray.

"I-I…", Honoka was stunned, she didn't know what to say. To accept it means, losing her innocence. But she understand what Naruto is saying to her. She closed her eyes and soon opened it, determination, now burning with it.

"Hai, I want to join you. I want to follow you and your teachings. I'm not naïve enough to believe that the world is only black and white. The world is a deep shade of gray. To protect someone, you must hurt someone. To save someone, you must sacrifice someone. That had always been the code of the world. I will follow you, and your teachings, Naruto Shisho.", Honoka said with a bow, her maturity completely overwhelming Kisara.

Naruto smiled softly, "Then welcome my new disciple", Naruto gestured Kisara to come closer. "Now that, there's two of you. It's time for me to reveal my secret", "Huh? Shisho what-", Kisara was unable to finish because Naruto held both Kisara and Honoka's shoulder and shunshined back to the dojo.

"-secret?", Kisara then realized they were back. "Whoa… No way, we teleported! That was awesome!", Honoka yelled, her childishness coming back. "Shisho… You have a lot of explaining to do", Kisara glared at Naruto. "Ahaha…", Naruto laughed sheepishly.

* * *

**Kagenoken - Fist of Shadows**

**Goken - Strong Fist**

******Dainamikku-Entori - Dynamic Entry**

******Gatsuga - Fang Passing Fang**

******Chidori - Thousand Birds**

**Doton:****Chikyū no hitsugi no jutsu - Earth Release:Earth Coffin Jutsu**

**Tsūtenkyaku - Heavenly Foot of Pain**

* * *

**Alright, this is it. I hope you like this chapter. Review now and tell me what you think. And could someone tell me how to get a beta reader. I'll appreciate it.**

**Alright thanks for reading. Ciao!**


End file.
